Found Again
by herecomesspacecops
Summary: Dib finds out that there will be a Humans vs Irkens battle. No one believes him till the bombs start dropping. Will Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! Dad!" Dib screamed, running into his laboratory. "Zim is going back to his home planet to get his leaders! He says that we're weak enough and the Armada is coming to claim war! You have to do something!"

"Oh son." Professor Membrane said with a chuckle. "Why don't you go talk to Gaz and stop being so crazy." He picked Dib up and set him outside of the Lab. "Now I know the craziness will go away soon enough, so stop worrying." He said as he closed the door.

"Nooooo!" Dib screamed, pounding on the door. He had to do something! Maybe Gaz would believe him. He ran down the hall and into Gaz's room.

"GAZ! GAZ!" He screamed. "Zim is coming with his leaders for war!"

"Dib." She growled. "You know you're supposed to stay out of my room. Now, GET OUT!" She screamed and pushed him out of her room, slamming the door.

Dib knew how fast Irken ships could go, so he knew it was only a matter of time.

"I know! I'll call the FBI!" He said as he ran to the phone and quickly dialed the number he had remembered by heart.

"FBI? Yeah, It's Dib. It's an emergency!"

"Hold up a second there kid, did you say Dib?"

"Yeah, My name is Dib." Dib replied. "But that doesn't matter. You have to get down here, an alien war-"

"An alien war?" The man chuckled. "You really _are_ crazy like they said. Call back when something not crazy happens. Or better yet, don't call back at all!" The man laughed and hung up.

"No!" Dib screamed. "Nonononono!" He ran outside and looked into the sky. No Irken ships to be seen. "Maybe Zim was bluffing..." Then, a loud rumbling came from the sky. "Oh God..." Dib said as he squinted and looked up. The clouds parted and hundreds of alien ships filled the sky, dropping bombs and shooting lasers. The door behind Dib flung open.

"What's going on?" Gaz screamed.

"_Zim_." Dib hissed.

Professor Membrane showed up behind the two kids. "Kids! Get in the house!" He grabbed them both tightly in his arms and ran to the basement. "It's some sort of alien invasion!" He said as he removed a painting in the basement and started punching in a number code on a keyboard behind it.

"Just like I told you!" Dib yelled. "See? I'm not crazy! I was right all along!"

A door then opened off the wall, showing a safe room. Professor Membrane set Dib and Gaz inside. He kneeled in front of Dib.

"I'm sorry son." He said. "I'm sorry I never believed you. But now I know it's real. And I must go help the war with _REAL SCIENCE_! You two stay here, and don't try to get out. This room is made to stay locked for ten years, or until I open it. Everything you need is in here. Goodbye." He said as he stood.

"But dad!" Dib yelled. "I need to come with you!"

"It's too dangerous." Professor Membrane replied.

"But I'm the one who knows everything about Irkens! You need me!"

"_NO_!" Professor Membrane yelled. "I already loss your mother, I'm not losing either of you. Stay _HERE_!" He slammed the door shut and left.

"NO!" Dib screamed as he pounded the door.

"Just stop Dib!" Gaz said from the corner. "It won't open, remember what dad said?" She sat on the floor and hugged her knees.

Dib sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down till he was sitting.

"I miss mom." Gaz said.

"Me too..." Dib said.

Gaz sniffed. "What if dad doesn't come back?"

"Gaz, don't think like that! He'll be fine!"

"I know.. but.. what if.." She held herself and started to cry.

_'Poor Gaz.'_ Dib thought. _'She always try's to be so calm and alone. But she is still my little sister.'_

Dib got up and walked over to her. She didn't seem to notice since her head was on her knees. He sat down and put his arm around her. Gaz looked up at him, surprised. He could see the tears on her face.

"It's going to be okay." He said as he rocked her. She hugged him and started to cry more. "Shhhhh It's okay." He kept rocking her. "I love you Gaz."


	2. Chapter 2

Days had past and Dib nor Gaz had herd anything from the outside world. The room was pretty soundproof and seemed very sturdy. They shook when a bomb hit the surface near them, but It never caused any serious damage.

"How many days has it been now?" Gaz asked from the cot she was laying on.

"Uh... five, I think." Dib said. He was sitting on the floor, scribbling on paper.

"Ugh! I hate this!" Gaz said. "This war better be over soon. I hate not being able to tell the time, and I hate not seeing dad."

"Or knowing if he's okay..." Dib added. "But I'm sure he is. I hope someone has killed Zim by now."

"I never thought Zim would be capable of doing something this intense." Gaz said

Boom. Another bomb landed near them and they shook.

"I know, he's such a moron." Dib said.

Boom. Boom. Two more.

"Does it seem like there are more and more bombs?" Gaz asked.

Boom. Another.

"You know, it does." Dib got up and walked over to Gaz, sitting on the cot with her.

Boom. Boom. Boom. This time the boxes of canned food in the safe room fell to the floor. rocks came from cracks in the sealing. Gaz and her face hidden in Dib's chest. His arms were around her.

Boom.

Things didn't look good.

Boom. Boom.

Dib had lost all hope as the room started to fall apart.

Boom.

He would die while holding on to Gaz.

Boom. Boom.

The ceiling started to fall in. Dib noticed that the ceiling above him was about to fall. He had a change of plans. He pushed Gaz away.

Gaz screamed as she was pushed, and stood up in the rubble. The spot where Dib was sitting was now just rocks, wood and dirt.

"DIB!" she screamed as she fell to her knees and started digging. "DIB! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Tears started streaming down her face. "DIB _PLEASE_HANG IN THERE!" Her fingers started to bleed. It was no use in digging. "Dib..." She muttered as she lay upon the rubble and cried.

"Hello?" Came a mans voice.

"Anyone there? We herd a voice." Came another man with a deeper voice.

"Here!" Screamed Gaz, not caring if they were good or bad.

Two men appeared out of the dust and ran to her. One was young, probably around 20, with a small body, average height, and blond scruffy hair. The one with the deeper voice was bigger, looked around 30, dark skin, and short brown hair. They both wore army clothes.

"My brother!" She said hysterically. "He's under the rubble! You _have_ to get him out!" Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Shhh honey." Said the blond man in a gentle voice. He picked her up and rocked her. "I know this is scary, but you have to come with us. We'll bring you to the other survivors." The men turned to walk away from her old house.

"No!" She screamed as she tried to get out of the mans grip. "My brother! He's still alive! I just _know_ it!"

"We know." Said the bigger man. "He'll be alive in your heart forever. But face it, look at that rubble. He's dead."

"_Sir_!" Said the man that was holding Gaz.

"I'm sorry. but it's the truth. Now please calm down and we'll take you to the other survivors."

Gaz cried and held onto the comforting stranger as they walked into a jeep.

Her brother had died for her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Gaz asked after she had calmed down. She knew Dib was alive. He was. And he would find his way out of the rubble and to her. He would.

"To a small camp." Said the man with blond hair. "We've been looking for survivors and have been bringing them to this camp. Oh! I haven't told you our names, I'm Calvin, This is John." He said as he motioned to the bigger man. "John is the leader at out camp."

"I'm Gaz. And you two are in the military?" Gaz asked.

"Well hello Gaz! We are in the military." Calvin said proudly. "Now.. Other than.. Your _brother_.. Was there anyone else in your house?"

"No." Said Gaz. "My dad had left me and Dib in a safe room in the basement. He was going to help fight in the war. He's a scientist."

"Dib?"

"My brother."

"Ah..." Said Calvin. "Well, what's your fathers name? Maybe we know him."

"Don't give her false hope, Calvin."

"_Sir_!"

"Sorry, sorry." John replied.

"So, what's his name?"

"Professor Membrane." She said.

"So you're Gaz _Membrane_?" Calvin asked excitedly.

"Yeah..." She relied.

"Professor Membrane is at our camp! He's been looking for you and your brother! I _knew_ your names sounded familiar!"

"So he's okay?" Gaz asked, getting exited herself.

"Yes!" Calvin replied. "And look!" That's the camp up ahead!" He pointed to a parking lot full of Jeeps, tents, and people surrounded by rubble.

John parked along the outside on the circle the camp was in and got out of the jeep. Calvin got out next.

"Come on, Gaz! I'll take you to your father." He smiled to her and she got out and followed him.

They walked into a big brown tent. It was full of all kinds of science equipment, just like the stuff her father had had in his laboratory before.

"Professor Membrane?" Calvin asked.

"Not now!" He said from a dark part of the room. "I'm busy!"

"But I have a surprise for you, and I think you'll like it!"

Professor Membrane sighed. "What is it?" He asked as he turned around.

"Hi dad." Gaz said, looking up at her father.

"Gaz!" He said as he ran to her and picked her up. "You're okay!" He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Gaz hugged back as happy tears streamed down her face.

Professor Membrane moved her so she was still in his arms, but so he could see her face. "Now, wheres Dib?" He asked.

"Oh." Gaz said. "He's still back at the house. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Uh, sweetie?" Calvin interrupted. "Maybe you'd like to go to the hospital tent and get your cuts and scrapes fixed? Just go to the white tent. I need to talk to your father, you can see him later."

"Okay." She said as Professor Membrane set her down after kissing her cheek.

As soon as He seen her leave he asked Calvin, "Wheres Dib?"

"I'm afraid..." Calvin started as he looked at his feet. "He's dead."

Professor Membrane's hands went to fists and a vain showed on his forehead.

"Did you not tell Gaz?" He asked sternly.

"We _did_." Said Calvin. "She seen him die." Part of the house fell on him. I think she's just blocking it out, so it won't hurt."

Professor Membrane turned around and smashed his hands on the desk. "Why Dib.. Why did they have to take _Dib_?" He smashed bottles of different colored liquids and screamed in anger.

Calvin sighed and walked away, leaving Professor Membrane to morn.


	4. Chapter 4

Dib opened his eyes, but everything was black. His whole body was aching and he couldn't move.

'_Am i dead_?' He thought to himself.

He waited for a few minuets, but the place he was in was getting stuffy. He started to push upwards. It seemed like he was covered in rocks and dirt. He could see a few holes where sunlight came in.

'_They always say to go toward the light_.' He said as he kept digging up wards, towards the light.

His hands were scraped and bleeding, but he finally pushed a big rock out of the way, giving him a full view to the sky.

He squinted at the bright light, thinking he would be ascending into Heaven or whatever the after life was now. But nothing happened.

"Huh?" He said aloud as he pushed away more rocks and sat up. He looked around to see rubble everywhere. Dust and fires. No life anywhere.

"I remember now…" He said to himself. "The Irkens. _Zim_…"

He then frantically looked around. "Gaz? GAZ?" He screamed. No answer. He sighed and moved the rocks away from his legs. His right leg hurt badly, and when he tried to stand up he cursed in pain.

"It's broken…" He said to himself.

"Great. Everyones _dead_ and I can't move." He started to cry. He just didn't know what to do, so he cried. He was _only_ 10, after all.

"Is someone there?" Came a shaky voice of a man.

"Y-Yeah.." Dib said. "Who are you? _Where_ are you?"

A man in a torn up suit came out from behind a big rock. He had short, but messed up black hair. His face was cut up and he was full of dust. He looked to be around 25.

"Why, you're only a kid!" He said as he walked towards Dib.

"Who _are_ you?" Dib asked again, whiping the tears away from his face.

"My name's Danial. You can call me Dan." He kneeled beside Dib. "And what's your name?'"

"I'm Dib." He replied.

"How old are you, Dib?" Dan asked, soaking in Dib's appearance.

"10." Dib said, wincing from the pain in his leg.

"Oh gosh, why are you sitting here in the middle of the old battle field?"

"I just woke up. A part of the house had fallen on me and knocked me out. And my right leg is broken."

"Well, Dib. If you would put your trust in me, I can pick you up and bring you to where the other survivors are."

"Thank you." Dib said. No way was he saying no to the only help he could get.

Dan carefully picked up Dib and started walking down the road.

After a while, Dib and Dan had met a few others that were looking for survivors. They walked in a group, soon arriving at a hospital that was damaged, but still standing.

"Let's go get your leg checked out, okay Dib?" Dan said, looking at the young boy in his arms.

"Okay." Dib replied as they walked into the hospital.

Once they were in a hospital room an waiting for a nirce to come, Dan started asking questions.

"So, Dib, were you alone in your house?"

"No." Dib replied. "My dad had left as soon as the war had started. Me and my sister were in a safe room. But bombs started falling right on our house and it started falling apart. The celing above me and my sister was falling when I pushed her out of the way. It fell on me, but when I woke up she wasn't there. Hopefully she survived…"

"That's _terrible_!" Dan said as he hugged Dib. Dib was surprised, but he didn't protest. He didn't hug back, though.

"What is your sister and fathers names?" He asked.

"My dad is Professor Membrane, and my sister is Gaz."

"I'm afraid they arn't here…" Dan said. "But don't worry. The aliens are gone, and they only seemed to attack a small part of the Earth. The town you were in, actually. There were a lot of deaths, but soon people will be coming for us and we'll be able to start again!"

"But my family is gone…" Dib said. "I'll have no where to go.."

"You can live with me!" Dan said. "My wife and daughter were both killed… Would you like me to be your father until you find your real father?"

Dib would of said no, he didn't want to have a father who was anyone but his real dad. But this man was nice, and he had just lost his Wife and daughter.

"Yes." Dib said, smiling at Dan.

Dan smiled back and hugged him.

Dib thought that maybe, just _maybe_, things would be okay.


End file.
